


After The Dance

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the dance should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the dancing scene and this picture. http://chezforshire.tumblr.com/post/124055592495/after-prom-shenanigans.

It was with slight trepidation that Blake made her way down the path, the sound of her heels clicking along the uneven pavement as she walked. She was nervous, rightfully so, tugging at the hem of her dress in an attempt to pull it down lower. As she approached the doors, Blake could hear music coming from the building.

“Okay. You can do this. It’s okay, just breathe,” she told herself, breathing in deeply. She had rejected Sun’s offer of going to the dance together, although she had promised to save him at least one dance. As such, Blake found herself alone when she opened the doors, slipping silently into the building and standing off to the side in the shadows.

And then Blake saw her. Standing at the podium in a black and white form fitting suit and a cheerful smile on her face was Yang. The faunus watched from the entrance for a few minutes as Yang greeted numerous partygoers, although it seemed to her that Yang was looking for something, or someone in particular. Lilac eyes seemed to roam back and forth in search of something, her smile strained just the tiniest bit as the minutes ticked by.

Taking another deep breath, Blake checked her bow to make sure it was still in place before walking out of the shadows and up to her friend. She could tell the instant Yang saw her; purple orbs widened dramatically before the most brilliant smile Blake had ever seen spread across Yang’s lips. The girl abandoned her post immediately, running over to Blake as fast as her heels would allow her and throwing her arms around the feline with an exuberant cry.

“You came! I knew you would come!” Yang exclaimed, picking Blake up and spinning her around. Blake just chuckled, waiting it out. She knew what Yang was like when she got excited, and it wasn’t like she minded being in the blonde’s arms at all.

Finally Yang let Blake go, a slight blush dusting her cheeks as she brushed her hands down Blake’s shoulders and sides to smooth out the rumples in her dress. “Sorry, I’m just so happy you showed up! I mean, I knew you would but I’m still glad, ya know? We were all getting worried about you.”

“Someone rather smart told me I needed to slow down,” she replied easily. “And I figured she was probably right.”

The blinding smile that earned her was enough for Blake to know that she had made the right decision. “Not to mention…” She bit her lip, her nerves nearly getting the better of her. Still, Blake managed a shy smile. “This rather cute blonde promised to save me a dance. Is.. Is the offer still available?”

“Of course!” Yang grinned, waving one of the other volunteers over to take her place. Once he arrived, she turned to Blake. Her grin softened into a tender smile, eyes twinkling as if she was privy to some secret that Blake had not yet discovered. Yang bowed at the waist and held her hand out to Blake. “Wanna dance, partner?”

“I’d love to,” Blake breathed, her own lips quirking up into an easy smile. Placing her hand in Yang’s, she was surprised when the blonde dipped down, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. “Ever the charmer, hmm?”

“Only for beautiful girls like yourself,” Yang replied, lacing their fingers together. She led them to the dance floor and placed her free hand on Blake’s waist, beginning to lead them in a simple waltz.

Pleased that it was a dance she knew, Blake gave Yang’s hand a squeeze and rested her other one on a strong shoulder, allowing Yang to lead her. “I could have sworn you had picked out a dress, why the change?”

Yang let out a sheepish chuckle. “Actually, it was Ruby’s idea. She thought I’d be more comfortable in this. She was right too.”

“And this?” Blake gave Yang’s purple tie a gentle tug, amber eyes sparkling. “It matches my dress perfectly.”

“Oh! I-ah, I didn’t want to presume, but-” Blake let her partner stammer on for a bit before taking over, dipping Yang low to the floor. Smirking, she pulled Yang back up gracefully and resumed the dance.

“I never said I minded. It’s fine.” Chancing a glance at Yang’s still red face, Blake rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder and sighed quietly. “I don’t think there’s anyone I’d rather be here with, to be honest..”

“Not even Sun?”

“Not even Sun,” Blake confirmed, letting out a small giggle. “Although I do owe him a dance before I go.”

The rest of the night was filled with dancing and laughter. Blake danced with Yang throughout the night, joining up with Ruby and Weiss for a few glasses of punch and some group dancing. She did manage to catch up with Sun for their promised dance as well, something that she was thankful for. All in all it was a good night.

When the dance finally ended, it was to cries of dismay. Weiss and Yang both high fived each other for a job well done before herding the crowd of students out of the building. Blake waited patiently for her date to finish, and once Yang walked over to her, she offered her arm out.

“Such a gentleman today,” Blake teased, slipping her arm around Yang’s.

The blonde just stuck out her tongue, a wide grin on her face. “I do try.”

The faunus hummed in response, looking Yang over slowly. “I don’t think I said it before, but you look really good in that,” she murmured, voice low. She took in the flush that spread on Yang’s cheeks with no small amount of pride, amber eyes glowing in the moonlight.

“T-Thanks! You look great too, that dress really suits you!” Yang blurted out. “I must’ve had the prettiest date at the whole dance!”

“Second prettiest, I’d wager,” Blake said. “I’d say I had the prettiest, or should I say most handsome?”

Yang let out a shy laugh, rubbing the back of her head. “Flatterer.”

“It’s true.” The two walked in an easy silence, enjoying each other’s company. Blake was glad that Yang had convinced her to come. There was a nice breeze blowing, making the leaves rustle and cooling her down from the hours of dancing. Beside her Yang chattered on about the dance and how much fun she had had with Blake, making the faunus grin.

Feline ears twitched beneath a purple bow as Blake heard the unmistakable sound of Professor Goodwitch’s heels clacking as the teacher neared them. Biting her lip, she glanced over at the trees beside them. It was a bit past curfew, and she didn’t want them to get caught.

“Yang.”

That was all the warning she gave the blonde before she grabbed onto Yang’s dress shirt and pulled, falling into the bushes and tugging Yang behind a rather large elm tree.

“What’re you-”

Blake pointed over to the light that was slowly coming towards them from Goodwitch’s flashlight, and then smiled, pressing her finger to her lips. Yang caught on quickly, grinning and nodding. They waited like nervous teenagers as Goodwitch passed them, continuing on with her patrol.

Once the danger had passed Yang pressed her forehead to Blake’s and laughed, setting off the brunette as well. Shoulders shaking, Blake giggled and pulled Yang closer by her tie. And then Yang’s laughter died off abruptly, making Blake look up in confusion.

Gold met purple, and Blake’s breath caught in her throat.

_Beautiful…_

Blake wasn’t sure who leaned in first, but her eyes closed when soft lips touched hers for the first time. A warm hand cupped her cheek, Yang’s lips brushing against hers over and over again as the blonde drew closer. Threading her fingers through blonde strands of hair, Blake held her in place.

“So,” Yang whispered once the kiss ended. “Had a good night?”

“The best,” Blake whispered back, her grin so wide it hurt her cheeks. “And with the perfect ending too.”

“It doesn’t have to end.” Lilac eyes sparkled, and Blake found her heart beating faster.

“Good, because I don’t want it to.” The moon was their only witness as they shared another kiss, and Blake just knew that whatever it was that they had, it wasn’t ending.

It was only beginning. 


End file.
